


The Uncle Card

by DisguisedasInnocent



Series: Innocent's Femslash February 2018 [21]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 02:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14095374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: Kara is not above playing a little dirty to get Winn to do what she wants... and it helps that she's seen something that he doesn't want Alex to know.





	The Uncle Card

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Why is there glitter everywhere?"
> 
> This was a very fun ficlet to write, because I don't write Winn very often but the dynamic that he has with Kara is very enjoyable.

“Winn,” Kara drawled out the man’s name questioningly as her eyes danced across the mess strewn surface of his desk, “why is there glitter everywhere?”

“Kara!” Winn exclaimed in surprise as he leapt to his feet to cover as much of his workstation as possible. “What are you doing here?”

“Lena wanted me to make sure you knew that you’re invited to her party.” Kara replied warily as she narrowed her eyes at the man. “You do know I can literally look through you, right?”

“Oh, um, right?” Winn frowned and shuffled awkwardly back and forth on the balls of his feet. “It’s… Um… It’s a surprise?”

“You’re still trying to prank Alex, aren’t you?” Kara asked with a lift of her eyebrow.

“Perhaps…” Winn mumbled. “I can’t believe that she got me with that Superman one…”

“I can.” Kara grinned. “I mean, every time he’s here you manage to comment on how good he smells… Which, just so you know, as his older cousin is a bit weird.”

“Oh, shut up.” Winn groaned and reached out to slap Kara’s shoulder half-heartedly. “And tell your girlfriend that I wouldn’t miss her party for anything.”

Kara nodded her head and stepped backward into the doorway of Winn’s private lab. “I’m going to assume that you don’t want me to mention anything about this to Alex…”

“No!” Winn yelped. “It isn’t ready yet!”

“My silence is going to cost you…” Kara grinned as a devilish smile crept its way into her lips.

“Ugh, what do you want?” Winn huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Babysitting.” Kara smiled brightly. “This weekend. Tori’s been begging for her Uncle Winn to come over, and Lena deserves a weekend away before things get all crazy at L-Corp.”

“Oof,” Winn winced playfully, “using my goddaughter against me I see. You know, there’s no need to pull the ‘Uncle’ card, all you have to do is ask.”

“I know, but it is fun sometimes.” Kara replied with a shrug of her shoulders. “So, you’re in?”

“I’ll take Tori over the weekend, sure.” Winn agreed with a wave of his hand. “You can drop her off Friday evening and I’ll bring her back sometime on Sunday afternoon.”

“Thanks Winn!” Kara exclaimed as she hopped forward to wrap her arms around Winn’s shoulder in a quick hug.

*

“So,” Lena hummed as she leant back into Kara’s chest, “did you get everything squared away with Winn?”

“Of course.” Kara replied as she dropped her chin onto Lena’s shoulders as she squeezed her arms around the woman’s waist. “And, one better.”

“Oh?” Lena’s eyebrow quirked upward curiously.

“Winn said that he’d take Tori over the weekend.” Kara said. “Which means that I get to take you away for the weekend.”

“I see.” Lena chuckled. “You already have something planned, don’t you?”

Kara smiled against the curve of Lena’s throat, “You’ll just have to wait and see.”


End file.
